The Young Justice Chronicles
by STLHero
Summary: FemNaru. Batman knew the moment Kitsune entered the Justice League that the woman was trouble, he just hadn't realized just how much trouble she brought until she decided to train the whole team.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing the Justice League could agree on: it was the fact that their masked hero Kitsune was a mystery to all of them.

The only thing everyone in the Justice League knew about the woman was the fact she hid her face to the world and her insane love for instant ramen, but other then that no one knew much about her. They did not know where she was born nor her true appearance. They only knew the woman had blue eyes and blond hair but this was as much as the fox mask would reveal to them. Despite the fact it had been nearly two years since she joined the Justice League, the young woman had made no attempt in telling anyone about her personal life. No one even knew how her powers work and there had been several theories about the woman coming from a different world.

To Bruce, the woman was a mystery who both frustrated and challenged him. The earliest records he could find of the hero was from nearly three years ago, where she saved people from the burning building with her powers. The reason why he asked her to join was to keep an eye on her, to make sure she wasn't a danger to the Earth. It really bothered him how the woman was able to dodge his own line of questioning.

"Are you thinking how much of a pain I am?" Bruce twisted his body around and scowled when he caught sight of Kitsune standing behind him with her arms behind her head. "Cuz you are making the same face you always do whenever you are thinking how much I avoid doing what you want."

"Why are you here, Kitsune?"

"I heard what your cute little sidekick did," Kitsune answered with a tone of appreciation. "Kid got guts I will tell you that, but what he did was quite reckless. I thought you would have taught him to use his head first before doing something reckless...then again he's thirteen. I was reckless at the age of thirteen, used to drive my teacher mad. "

Bruce arched his eyebrow and eyed the blond-haired woman, who just had her legs crossed around each other. The relaxed posture and the amused tone in her voice told Bruce the young heroine did not seem to care one bit what he would do with this information. Though there was not much he could do with this piece of information, Bruce thought as he clenched his hands into a fist, this piece of information wouldn't tell him where she was from.

He scowled.

"Kitsune, tell me why are you here?"

"Can't a woman come here and tell you that your sidekick had guts?"

"If the woman didn't have a hidden agenda, I would say yes," Bruce retorted, eyeing the woman. "Now tell me why are you here? You come and go as you please, Kitsune. While you are good at the job, not once have you ever taken interest in these types of matter ."

Taking a deep breath, Kitsune took a seat on the ground and stared at him for a good few seconds. "I am here because I want to talk about your plans for the kids," she admitted. "I don't know what you are planning but I hope you don't plan to give them a harsh punishment. They are teenagers and probably didn't know any better than to contact the League for help. I remember being their age and being excited to do badass missions."

"I have no plans to punish them," Bruce informed her. He did not miss the way the woman's slender shoulders relaxed at hearing those words. No matter how much he distrusted Kitsune, Bruce would admit the woman always had a soft spot for kids. She was always telling jokes with the sidekicks, who always looked at her with awe. "But I do plan to make sure they won't do something this reckless."

"Why do I have a feeling that it is more for your benefit then for them?" She asked, crossing her arms. The woman tilted her head and eyed him with suspicion. "Wait, are you really going to let them work together? Batman, tell me you are not going to let those four teenagers in a team? One of them just got out of a lab! Do you think they can work together? This isn't a game."

 _Why am I not surprised the woman knew about Superboy?_ Bruce wondered, fixing his eyes on the young woman. If he didn't know Superman hadn't been back to the Watchtower for the past three days, he would have thought the man would have ranted to Kitsune and the others. It might be the case of Flash telling Kitsune since the speedster loved to gossip. Then again, the presence of Superboy would not be kept for a secret for long.

"It is better for them to work together instead of them running off, doing missions that is out of their capabilities," Bruce drawled. He folded his arms and stared down at the woman. "This will not be the first time they will do this. It is better I hand them missions then for them to run off, doing missions which could endanger them."

Kitsune let out a breath, stood up from the ground before slowly walking towards him. He kept his eyes on the woman's bright blue eyes. Perhaps the only thing which really stood out about this young woman were her eyes. It just reminded him of the ocean with how dark and open her eyes were. It also surprised him just how slender and petite woman like Kitsune could be able to pack a punch which rivalled Superman. He did not know if the woman was born with super strength due to the fact she was an alien or if she was simply a meta-human.

"If you insist of making them a team then let me train them," Kitsune demanded, folding her arms against her chest. Bruce raised his eyebrow at the young woman, who jabbed her finger against his chest. How much strength does the woman have? He wondered, looking down at the petite woman. "Listen to me Batman, I will train them to make sure they won't do anything reckless again."

"And why should I let you do it, Kitsune?"

"Cuz you can keep an eye on me," Kitsune whispered in his ear. Bruce turned his head slightly and stared at the twinkling blue eyes of the young woman. "I know you don't trust me but think like this, you can have Robin keep an eye on me while I deal with the troublemakers which are the sidekicks."

"There is no point of me letting you deal with them when this is your idea," Bruce observed, earning a laugh from the woman. Her laugh reminded him of a bell, he thought as he stared down at the girl, beautiful and memorizing. "There is no point of me letting you work with them when you know this."

"Even if I didn't tell you, I knew if you asked me to take care of those kids that you will have Robin keep an eye on me. He would inform you of my actions and from there you will try to piece the puzzle you think I am," Kitsune shrugged her shoulder. "To be honest, I am not that mysterious. If you asked me I will tell you...but if you make it obvious. I hate it when people play mind games with me."

"If I ask you for your age."

"Twenty-three," Kitsune answered without any hesitance. "If you want to know my birthday Batman, I will be more than happy to tell you. But if you ask where I am from then I will tell you that you will never know where I am from since it isn't in the maps."

"Is it on another planet?"

"It would be cool if it was, Batman," Kitsune replied, shaking her head. _It is on Earth but it must be in one of those countries that not many people knew,_ Bruce thought, staring down at the blond-haired woman, who had her eyes fixed on him. It could explain the strange accent in Kitsune's voice because while it might be an Asian accent, Bruce could not pinpoint the exact location. He would have thought Japan but her accent did not have the same tone as a Japanese person. "If you can beat me in a fight Batman then I might consider telling you where I am from."

"I could figure it out without fighting you," Bruce stated, looking away from the woman.

Kitsune laughed. "I told you Batman that it isn't an easy place to find."

"You don't know what I can do, Kitsune," He warned her.

"Oh I _know_ Batman how well you will try to find answers," Kitsune said with a tone laced with amusement. The woman's bright blue eyes shone with amusement. "But even you can't figure out everything because whether you like it or not, you are not God. No one in the Justice League is perfect and you my dear Batman aren't as smart as you think you are. Now if you want to find out who I am then it won't hurt to have Robin spy on me."

Bruce scowled and stared down at the woman. The woman was taunting him, Bruce decided as he kept his eyes glued on the woman's bright blue eyes. She knew damn well how much he wanted to know who she was but instead of answering his questions, the woman decided she would let him find out through Dick. It would not be a problem if she didn't know. Must she be this frustrating? Bruce wondered, staring at her.

"And if I say no?"

"Then you won't find out anything," Kitsune sang. "And we both know that your desire to know everything is greater than your damn pride."

"If you know Robin is spying on you then you won't reveal anything."

"That is a possibility but I really want to train these kids," Kitsune admitted. "You, Aquaman and Flash might have taught your sidekicks how to fight but you haven't taught them how to work as a team. Frankly speaking, they won't be the perfect team by the time you send them on their first mission. In fact, I would dare say they might be discord between them since it would the first time they work together as a team. You, of all people, should know how good I am when it comes to teamwork."

Bruce curled his lips. "Fine but I give them the missions."

"Fair enough," Kitsune waved her hand at him before glancing down at her wristwatch. "I probably won't know which missions to give them since my idea of an appropriate mission would definitely not be the same as mine. I better go back home now, I don't want to miss my drama. Send me a message when you decide to tell those brats your plans for them."

"Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret this?"

"Because you aren't an idiot," Kitsune sang as she walked towards the Zeta-tube. Bruce curled his lips into a thin and stared at the woman's swaying hips. One day he would figure out who Kitsune was, he thought, looking away from the woman. No matter how much of a challenge she was, Bruce would figure out who Kitsune truly was.

* * *

"Mummy!"

Naruto grinned and opened her arms wide as her six-year-old son, Yuuki jumped into her arms. To her right, her clone sighed, shook her head before popping itself out of existence. Even though it barely had been five hours since Naruto left for the Watchtower, the young woman had missed seeing her son. She twirled him around, earning giggles and squeals from her son. Even though her son looked so much like Sasuke, he did not have his father's tendency to sulk whenever she was away from long.

It was a good thing he inherited her behaviour because Naruto doubt she would have been able to handle the headache that was a Sasuke's clone.

"Did you see Batman and the others?" Her son asked with a large smile plastered on his face. Naruto blinked her eyes and laughed, earning a pout from the little boy. "I really want to meet them Mummy! I want to meet all the superheroes you work with! I want to meet Robin and Kid Flash."

"And one day you will meet them Yuuki," Naruto promised, pecking her son's forehead before throwing the ANBU mask into the couch. The raven-haired boy beamed at her words before rushing towards his bedroom. No doubt her son wanted to show her his newest artwork from preschool, Naruto thought, glancing at the walls which were plastered with either Yuuki or her artwork. Her smile faded when she stared at the photo of her old team.

How long had it been since Sasuke died? How long had it been since the war ended? Naruto wondered, picking up the picture frame of her old team. For a brief moment, she could see the three of them arguing and bickering about where the three of them would eat. For just one second, Naruto could hear Sasuke's voice, telling her to stop standing there and go see what their mischievous son was up to. She shook her head, tore her eyes away from the picture and looked at the photo of her holding a baby Yuuki.

Sasuke would never get to know just how wonderful their son was. She gulped and looked up at the ceiling. Her lover died without knowing there was a part of him growing inside of her. He died before Yuuki could come to the world.

"Mummy, are you thinking about Daddy again?" Yuki asked softly. Naruto slapped her cheeks, rubbed her eyes before finally turning her body to look at her young son, who stood there with his eyebrows scrunched up with worries. "Mummy, do you miss Daddy that much?"

"Of course I miss your Daddy, Yuki," Naruto smiled brightly at her son. "Your Daddy was someone I love or why else would we have you?"

"I heard one of the teachers say that she accidentally got herself pregnant," Yuuki said with a small frown on his face. "Did you have me by accident?"

 _I am going to go to his school tomorrow and tell those teachers to gossip at home, where no one could hear them,_ Naruto thought to herself as she stared down at her son's innocent eyes. Did they not realize they were in a school where kids might just walk in, hearing those words which could bring a lot of questions? She rubbed her temple. How was she going to explain this to her son? Even though Naruto didn't plan on having Yuuki, he wasn't an accident. This boy was the reason she did the things she did. He was the reason why she wanted to leave Konoha because as much as she loved her village, Naruto knew her son would not have an easy life there.

"You weren't an accident Yuuki," Naruto informed her son. "You were a surprise but I promise you that you weren't an accident. That teacher of yours might think her baby was an accident but Yuuki, I never ever consider you an accident."

"Really?"

"Everything I do Yuuki, I do for you," Naruto said to the black-haired boy. She took in a shaky breath as she remembered the pain and understanding in her Kakashi-sensei's eyes when she decided to leave Konoha for the next couple of years. The yells and protests of the council rang through her ears and for a small moment, Naruto thought her small apartment was the council room, where everyone pleaded for her to stay here. "I know you wonder why we don't stay in Konoha or why I don't let you join me in my missions but, I promise you Yuuki that everything I do, I do it with you on my mind."

"Then can't I meet Batman and the other members of the Justice League? I won't tell them who you are," Yuuki pleaded and Naruto felt herself waver when her son stared at her with bright blue eyes. She wanted her personal life to be separated from her job but Yuuki wouldn't cause any harm to them. Then again, if they knew what he looked like then Batman might use her son to know who she was. While she trusted Batman, she didn't want her son to be used by him.

However she could use the new seal she designed on her son to alter his appearance. Yuuki may be good in using henge jutsu but her son won't be able to last long with holding it. Just like her, her son had no patience when it came to hiding.

"Alright but you will do as I say Yuuki," Naruto said firmly, glancing at the dining room table which had papers scatter around the table. "If I tell you to wear something then you will do it. You will not try to join in any missions or ask the Justice League any personal questions. If they ask anything about my name then you will not tell them who I am...especially if it is Batman."

"Can I tell them my name?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask for their autographs?"

"Yes but if they say no then leave them alone," Naruto answered quickly, rubbing her temple. "But Yuuki, the moment I see you causing trouble, you will never see the Justice League ever again. Do you understand me, young man?"

Her son vigorously nodded his head before tackling her to the ground. As Yuuki rained kisses on her cheeks, Naruto wondered what her life would have been like if she didn't have this boy in her life. Naruto knew if she didn't have this boy by her side that she wouldn't have became the hero she was today.

As long as she had him by her side then everything was fine.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter as well as everyone who favourited and added this story to their follows.

* * *

"Why do you have a child with you, Kitsune?" Batman asked Naruto as soon as she entered the cave holding her son's hand. He had a scowl on his face while the Flash and Aquaman stared at the kid with curiosity. Naruto thinned her lips at the man's question. If it weren't for the fact that the mask was important, she would have hit him with the mask for the stupid question. She glanced at Yuuki, who looked at the older male with wide eyes, before looking at Batman, who had a small frown on his face as he stared at her son. "

"My name is Yuuki! Mummy said I could meet you guys if I don't pull any pranks on my teachers for at least a week. I know Mummy was hoping I would do a prank so I won't come here. She doesn't want me to come here but a promise is a promise. Mummy always keeps her promise," her son babbled, dashing towards the three superheroes. The Flash and Aquaman just stood there with their mouths opened so wide while Batman looked down at the small child, who smiled brightly at him.

"How old are you, Yuuki?" Batman asked, breaking the tense silence between everyone. He eyed her son, taking note of her son's red hair before flickering his eyes towards her hair. Everything would be fine if Batman didn't notice the appearance seal Naruto placed on her son. As much as she trusted Batman not to harm her child, Naruto didn't want her kid to be drag into the world of Superheroes and Villains. Until her last breath, Naruto didn't want her child to be dragged into her fights.

Yuuki grinned, tilted his head and held up six fingers to the older male. "I'm six years old."

"Kitsune, you never told us you have a six-year-old son," Flash said once he finally got over the shock. He grinned and ruffled the little boy's hair, who stared up at the tall man with awe. He frowned, eyed her slender figure before looking down at the six-year-old. "I never expected you to have a kid because well, you don't look like you have given birth to a kid before. Not that I think you would have gained a couple of kilos after having a kid but...well you look too young to be a Mum."

"I was seventeen when I gave birth to Yuuki," Naruto explained to Flash. She stared down at her son who now had his eyes fixed on Batman. The twenty-three year old smiled softly as she remembered the warmth she felt when she held her baby in her arms. "I didn't tell you guys about Yuuki because I want him to be safe...and well you never asked if I had kids. Besides, we never brought up the topics of kids."

"Well no but I would have thought you would leave the Justice League meetings earlier to see your cute son," Flash explained to her. "Wait, you use your clones to make sure they watch your son while we have meetings? Can I just say that it is cheating."

"It isn't cheating when you are trying to juggle two lives at once," Naruto pointed out. "Do you know how hard it is to raise a kid by yourself while being a superhero as well as doing a normal job? Well it isn't easy that much I can tell you."

"Why did you choose the name Batman?" Yuuki interrupted, stopping Naruto from finishing her rant. Naruto blinked her eyes and stared at her son, who looked at the man with big curious eyes. He looked at Aquaman and then to the Flash, nodded his head and stared at the male. "I can understand why Aquaman is called Aquaman and why Flash is called the Flash or even why Mummy is called Kitsune. Why do you call yourself Batman?"

Batman stared at the little boy, who tilted his head at him, and answered. "I named myself Batman because I used to be afraid of bats. When I was strong enough to face my fears, I decided to become the very thing I feared. I want criminals to fear me in the same way I used to be scared of bats."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the older male's words while her son grinned at Batman. Her greatest fear had been Batman telling her son to mind his own business but it seemed like she worried for nothing. No matter what she thought of the man, she could not deny he had a soft spot for kids. If it had been anyone else then her son would never get the answers he wanted. Maybe, it hadn't been a bad idea to bring her cute son to the Justice Mountain.

" **B03, Kid Flash! B01: Robin! B02: Aqualad!"**

Naruto shook her head as Yuuki dashed towards the Zeta-tubes. She glanced at Batman, who kept flickering his eyes from her to her son and then back to her. No doubt he was running through several possibilities on why she brought her young son here. He always went to the extremes when going through chances, Naruto thought, remembering the several crazy theories that Batman brought up. Though it was Batman's paranoia which sometimes saved their lives from several sticky situations.

"Who is the kid?" Kid Flash asked, looking down at the bouncing boy, who kept twisting and turning his head to look at the three teens. He frowned and glanced at the Flash, who had a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Why did she have a bad feeling about this? Naruto thought to herself as she folded her arms against her chest. "Why are you looking at me like that? Who is this kid? I thought civilians aren't suppose to be here! How did he find out about this place?"

"Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad meet my son Yuuki," Naruto said, drawing the three teens attention to her. "Yuuki meet Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad."

For a second, the three teens just stood there with their mouths hanging open as they tried to digest the news given to them. Was it this surprising she had a kid? Naruto wondered, rolling her eyes at the three teens' behaviour. If she was in Konoha then no one would be shocked by the fact she had a kid. There were teenagers out there, who were already and married. What was so surprising she had a kid?

"Y-You have a kid!" Kid Flash yelled, rubbing his eyes as he looked down at her smiling son. He pinched his arm, looked at Robin and then to Batman, before finally crying: "B-But you don't look or act like a Mum! You're hot and Mum aren't suppose to be as hot as you."

"Kid Flash," Batman warned.

"What! It's true!" Kid Flash said, slumping his shoulder. "Batman have you seen Kitsune? She's hot."

Her son frowned and tilted his head at her while Batman just gave a blank look at Kid Flash, who gulped and smiled apologetically at her. Naruto shrugged her shoulder. While it was nice the teen appreciated her looks, Naruto did not like the fact he did it in front of her young impressionable son. She was lucky Yuuki was too busy being excited in being in their presence for him to question her. It would have been awkward for her to explain to her son what Wally meant by her being hot.

It was times like these, she wished she had a boyfriend or even a male figure for Yuuki to ask these type of questions.

"Kitsune, why did you bring your son here?" Robin asked.

"I promised my son I would let him meet some of the members of the Justice League if he could last a week without causing some kind of prank on his teacher," Naruto explained. "I also didn't have a babysitter who could take care of him and while I trust my clones, I don't trust Yuuki here not to try to destroy my clones so I could come back home."

"So you decided to take him here while I inform the four of them about my decision because you hope it will satisfy his desires," Batman deduced, staring down at her smiling son. "You should have informed me first Kitsune before you brought Yuuki here. There are certain things which cannot be said in front of your son."

"I can keep a secret," Yuuki declared to Batman with his arms folded against his chest. "I'm very good in keeping secrets! I never told my friends that Mummy is Kitsune even though it would stop them talking about how I'm not lucky to have a Daddy. Even though I tell them my Mummy is better than their parents, they still say she isn't a Daddy."

Everyone turned their attention to her with raised eyebrows while her son walked around the main entrance of the mountain. She rubbed the back of her neck while she thought about how to phase the fact Sasuke had died before Yuuki was born. It wasn't something she liked talking about but, it wasn't going to be a secret. They all deserved to know the fact she lost the one person she ever truly loved in a fight.

"His father died before Yuuki was born," Naruto explained to them, taking in a deep breath as she tried to push down. In the corner of her eyes, she noticed a tall black-haired boy heading towards them. Was this Superman's clone? Naruto wondered, twisting her head to look at the boy. She smiled brightly at the boy, who just gave her a scowl.

That one had issues Naruto decided.

"I'm sorry Kitsune for your lost," Aqualad said, snapping her out for your thoughts. The kid need to loosen up, Naruto thought, smiling at the blond-haired teen. Right, she would need to loosen up one boy while Superman's clone needed to have a talk about issues. Kid Flash needed to learn to be serious while Robin needed to learn how to work with someone who wasn't Batman.

She was going to have to break them out of their habits.

"Now that we finish gossiping about my personal life, can we get to the main issue on why we're all here," Naruto declared, keeping an eye on her son. For the love of god Naruto hoped Yuuki didn't notice Superboy. The kid had just gotten out of a pod and the last thing the kid needed was to have her son asking him countless questions about his future.

"I was about to say the same thing since everyone is here," Batman agreed, frowning at the four teens. "To begin with, Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty-two levels but let us make one thing clear…"

"You were being reckless and stupid when you decided to tackle Cadmus by yourself," Naruto continued, folding her arms at the four teens. She could see her son grimacing and making his way towards Flash, who stared at the little boy with confusion. "I will give you props for the hacking but seriously, could you not have alerted of us of your plans? Do you know how lucky you are to be alive cuz Cadmus is no joke. I mean they kept a poor boy in a pod since the moment he was created. That must have been hell. Still, good job for getting him out of there."

"Kitsune, do not congratulate them for this," Batman said, thinning his lips into a thin line as he stared down at her. "While you may be proud of their achievements, not everyone is happy with their actions. They hacked into the Justice systems…"

"You should upgrade the system then Batman."

"...Disobeyed direct orders…"

"You act as if you hadn't broken the law before."

"...and endangered lives," Batman finished, giving her a glare.

"I have no comeback for that one," she grumbled with her arms folded against her chest. Honestly, Naruto understood where Batman and the others were saying but it had been bound to happen. No matter how well Batman and the others train their sidekicks, it doesn't mean those kids were soldiers. They were kids and kids couldn't be controlled. No matter how much they wanted to, it did not change the fact these teenagers were going to break a couple of rules eventually.

"Since the four of you are determined to stay together and fight the good fight then you will do it in League terms," Batman informed the four teens while Naruto sweep her son into her arms. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor."

"You mean babysit us don't you?" Superboy grumbled.

Naruto snorted. "Well you didn't show us the four of you were responsible kids did you? If you want us not to supervise you guys then the three of you shouldn't have been reckless. Also, you guys are teens and being a teenager myself once, we don't want any funny business going on."

"Funny business?" Kid Flash asked. The petite blond sighed and jerked her head to her son, who was now burrowing his head on her chest. The four teens blushed as they realized what she just implied to them. She nuzzled her head through her son's temporary red hair while he yawned and stretched his arms. Naruto did not regret having Yuuki but she wouldn't advice kids to have sex unless they had condoms with them.

It probably would make their lives easier.

"Black Canary will be in charge of individual training while Kitsune here would be doing team training," Batman continued, shaking his head at her. "I will be deploying you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert," Batman said. "The Justice League will handle the obvious stuff."

Flash smirked. "There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman finished.

 _It also proved they were becoming even more dangerous_ , Naruto thought, tightening her grip on her son who was now snuggling against her chest. Cadmus cloning Superman might be just one of the many horrific deeds that they did. If they could clone Superman and keep it isolated for so long then, what would they do to her kid if they found him? She glanced down at her son. Naruto was strong but she knew her child with Sasuke would have the potential to be a hell lot stronger than the two of them combined.

If they even caught her kid then everything would go to hell.

"The five of you will be a team," Batman said, flickering his eyes to her.

"Wait a second, who is the fifth member?" Batman sighed and looked behind the four teens. Naruto smiled softly as Martian Manhunter and his niece came through one of the entrance. It was a good thing Yuuki was asleep or else he would be running towards the two of them and asking them why their skin was green, she thought to herself as she hummed a small tune into her son's ear.

"That's Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Batman informed the four teens. Naruto glanced at the female alien, noticing how her back was hunched up and the way her eyes kept flickering to her surroundings. From her experience, Naruto could guess the girl felt overwhelmed and terrified in being in a new place. It was normal, Naruto mused, stroking her son's hair.

She had been absolutely terrified when she came to this country with a baby on her back.

"You need any help in carrying Yuuki? You've been holding him for a while now," Batman asked, snapping her out of her train of thought. Naruto blinked her eyes and jerked her head at Batman, who stared at the red-haired boy. She cracked a smile, looked down at her son, before slowly nodding her head at him. It wouldn't hurt for him to carry her son, Naruto thought, staring into Batman's crowl eyes. Without a second thought, she placed her son into his arms.

"Just so you know if you try any funny business with my son, you are dead," Naruto informed him.

"We will need to talk about the fact you hid your son from us," he informed her with his eyes fixed on the newly formed team. Naruto sight and looked at Yuuki, who was now burrowing himself deeper into Batman's arms. If it wasn't for the fact Batman would make her life hell, Naruto would have taken a picture of it and hold it over his head. How many people could claim Batman had a soft spot for kids? Not many that was for sure. "And we will need to discuss about when it is appropriate to bring a kid in here."

"Could we discuss this after I send Yuuki home?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Batman agreed, handing her Yuuki back. "We will discuss this in the Watchtower."

The blond-haired woman could not help but sigh at the man's words. "Alright, I will be there as soon as I put Yuuki into bed."

"You will answer my questions."

"Only if you are just straight-forward about it."

With those words, Naruto walked into the Zeta-tube which would lead her to her part of Gotham.

* * *

Bruce rubbed his temple as he tried to process the new piece of information brought to him. Out of all their female members in the Justice League, he had not expected their youngest member to be a mother. She never once mention to the team she had a child waiting for her. He grimaced. Kitsune's son needed to have his mother with him at all times. No matter how talented Kitsune was, it did not change the fact she needed to be there for her kid. Her clones, while very helpful at times, could not replace her if she died during battle.

"If you're going to scold me for bringing Yuuki with me then I will have you know that I have thought long and hard before bringing him here," Kitsune said, drawing his attention to her. She sighed. "He has been asking to meet you guys for as long as I could remember and well it will be cruel of me not to let him meet you guys."

"You have been doing dangerous missions and left your son at home by himself," Bruce said, holding his hand up. He stared long and hard at the young woman, who now had her arms folded against her chest, before looking at the monitor. "Did you not consider your son need his mother? What were you thinking when you decide to do missions which could have potentially lead to you dying? Why haven't you told anyone about him? If anything happened to you, who would explain it to him?"

Kitsune sighed. "I didn't tell anyone about Yuuki because I wanted to separate my personal life from my work life. I didn't want him to get involved with this until he was old enough to defend himself. For your information, I did consider my kid needs me but Batman, I have never been the type of person who could sit there and watch people suffer. Besides, do you give me much choice? I won't use my son as an excuse on why I can't do missions. Even if something did happen to me, Yuuki can and will take care of himself."

"He's six, Kitsune."

"So? I was five years old when I was kicked out of the orphanage and forced to live in the streets," said Kitsune as she stood beside him. "And unlike my son, I did not have someone who could teach me how to survive out there in the cruel world. I taught my kid to survive in situations where I can't be there to provide for him. I bought a house so he wouldn't have to worry about rent if I died before he became eighteen. In America, it might be hard to imagine a six-year-old surviving the world but where I came from, it is normal."

Bruce thinned his lips at the young woman's response. This was probably the first time she revealed anything to do with her past to him. He had several theories about her past but he had not expected for her to be kicked out of the orphanage. There were laws which prevented these things from happening but it seemed like there was no law where she came from. Still, how could a five-year-old be forced to live in the streets? Did they not realize the streets were no place for a young girl?

It was a miracle Kitsune had not turned to a life of crime.

"Why were you kicked out of the orphanage?"

"They couldn't look past my appearance to see a poor girl who also had lost her parents to a monster," she answered, shrugging her shoulders at him. She looked up at the ceiling and continued. "To be honest, I couldn't blame them. The day I was born, was the same day this monster attacked our village and murder hundreds of people, including my parents. To them, I was the monster incarnate. I would hate myself too when I see it through their eyes. I didn't know my real name until I was six."

Her relaxed demeanor almost fooled him in believing the young woman truly felt no bitterness to them. What betrayed her true feelings were her eyes which just glinted with bitterness and pain. It might have been years since the incident but Bruce could see Kitsune did feel some resentment towards them.

"You need to make proper plans for the kid if something happens to you," Bruce informed her. "You might think your son might be able to handle it but it is better to be safe than sorry, Kitsune."

It was better for the young woman to make plans for her child in case there was a situation where she could not come back to her son. No matter how well Kitsune taught her child; it does not change the fact her son was just a little boy. He curled his lips as he remembered the excitement in the kid's bright blue eyes when he caught sight of everyone. The young child could not take care of himself just yet. He did not need to know the horrors of the world.

"It is easier said than done, Batman," Kitsune shook her head. "No one in my village knew I gave birth to Yuuki since I left the village before I started showing signs of a swelling stomach," she grimaced and continued. "Yuuki is also the last of his father's clan. If the village elders knew about my son then there is no telling what they could do to him. I will not let my only son become a tool for the village's gain. I trust my teacher and the old hag to prevent it from happening but I just can't take the chance."

 _The boy was the reason why she came here_ , Bruce concluded as he watched the blonde paced around the hall. Judging from her words, it would be reasonable for him to believe the boy belonged to a powerful clan. It would also be say for him to guess Kitsune would go through hell to prevent her son from becoming a weapon. The only question was why? What was it about the child that would make them want to use him? Was it due to him inheriting Kitsune's powers? Or was there another factor he had not consider? All these questions could only be answered if the female just told him everything he needed to know.

"Is it safe to say Yuuki's father belonged to a very powerful clan?"

"Yes," Kitsune tilted her head and blinked her eyes at him. "Wait a second, you're actually being direct about this? I thought you would try to play mind games with me or try to interrogate me? Not that I am not glad about it but why the change in the way you ask questions?"

"You won't answer my question if I try to do mind games with you," he reminded her with a scowl on his face.

Kitsune nodded, shrugged her shoulder before taking a seat on her usual chair. She popped her legs on the table, showcasing her long legs for everyone to see. Bruce flickered his eyes towards her legs before fixing his eyes on the woman's bright blue eyes. There was something he was missing from the whole thing. The woman was giving him clues on where she came from but he could not pinpoint the exact location where she was from. Yuuki's name was a Japanese but Kitsune pointed out her home was not a well-known place.

Her accent was definitely not Japanese.

"Now that we are done talking about my adorable son, let's talk business," Kitsune said, snapping him from his train of thought. She crossed her arms against her chest and stilted her eyes at him. "Could you give me files concerning the kids? If I am going to train them on teamwork then I will need to know what I am dealing with."

"You could easily ask Aquaman and Martian Manhunter about their protege," he informed her. "You have seen what Robin and Kid Flash can do so there is no need for me or Flash to tell you about them."

"Superboy is a concern," Kitsune shook her head. "He has so much anger that it isn't healthy and I need to know the exact reason why. I have a feeling being stuck on a pod isn't the only reason why he's pissed off. In fact, where the hell was Superman? Wasn't he suppose to be there while we tell the kids the verdict? Shouldn't he check on Superboy since he is his clone?"

That was another headache he had to deal with. Even though it had been nearly a week since Superboy's appearance, Clark still refused to see the teen. It was understandable to a point but the clone still needed someone to teach him. No matter how much Clark denied it, Superboy was practically his kid. The boy deserved to have someone who understood his problems.

"Superman will come around."

"He's acting like an ass isn't he?" Kitsune asked, shaking her head. "Out of everyone in the Justice League, I did not expect him to be like this. I thought he would be happy to know that he isn't the last of his kind! Does he not realize that Superboy needs him? It doesn't matter how he was created, what matters is the fact that the kid needs someone to be there for him."

"Superman needs time to accept the fact Cadmus has cloned him," Bruce replied. "This is not an easy time for him Kitsune. He needs time to adjust to this sudden change but he will come around to helping Superboy."

"And if he doesn't Batman? What do we do?" The blond-haired woman shook her head. "We can't wait for him to accept the fact he has a kid to care for. Superboy needs to be trained right now or who knows what he will do! He won't be able to live a normal life if no one teaches him how to use his powers. Could you imagine him going to high school and tearing a door down because he can't control his strength? There is only so much we can teach him."

"You can't force Superman to teach the boy."

"He's acting like a big baby," Kitsune snapped. "Doesn't he realize the kid could become the family he always wanted? The boy is a Kryptonian whether he wants to admit it or not! I know Superboy was created against Superman's will but it isn't like Superboy asked for this. He is innocent in this matter. If anyone should be blamed for the creation of the clone then it should be Cadmus."

"It does not change the fact he was created by Cadmus to replace Superman if he turned evil or died," Bruce reminded her. This earned a grimace from the kunoichi, who sighed at his answer. "He will come around eventually Kitsune."

"It could take years before he warms up to Superboy," she rubbed the side of her head. "If he doesn't come around soon, I will kick his alien ass and drag him to see the boy whether he wants to or not. The boy needs a mentor who understand his problems because I don't know how to train his powers. I can't teach him how to use his powers. If he had come from my home or the neighbouring countries then I can teach him to harness his powers but, his powers aren't like mine."

"I know Kitsune," Batman grimaced. "None of us can train the boy way he needed."

The blonde hunched her shoulders at his words, released a breath and looked up at the ceiling. No matter how much Kitsune wanted to help the clone, she could not. Batman knew from his limited knowledge and from her own admission that she did not have the same abilities as Superman. The woman may be strong but Kitsune was not a Kryptonian.

"If Superman keeps this up then Superboy will start to question himself," Kitsune warned. "I know from experience that if the boy is not reassured then he could become easily influenced by the bad guys. The boy wants acceptance and depending on his personality, there are either two ways he will do it. He would work hard to get it from Superman or he may start to hate him and do something which could easily have been prevented."

This was a factor which he had considered when forming the team and picking their teachers. It had not escaped his eye that the boy had been eager to see Superman nor did he fail to notice the fury and sadness in Superboy's eyes when he realized he would not gain the recognition he wanted. A team may be what the boy needed to lessen any villain influence on him but it would never be enough.

He needed someone who would see him for who he was.

"I will give Superman a month before I talk to him about Superboy," Batman finally said. "Until then, you will not bother him about Superboy."

"Fine but if it affects the team's teamwork or even Superboy's training then Superman better have a good hiding spot because I will send him to the hospital for being an ass."

 _Once a mother, always a mother,_ Bruce thought to himself as he watched the young woman leave the Watchtower. For Superboy's sake, he prayed that Clark would come to his senses because as Kitsune pointed out, the more distant Clark was to Superboy, the higher the chance that the teen would be easily influenced by the villains.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites as well as everyone who added this to their follows.

* * *

This place needed some form of artwork, Naruto thought to herself as she walked into the entrance of Mount Justice. The whole place lacked any warmth. There was no laughter or joy in this place. There was nothing about this mountain which made it feel like home. How the hell could Superboy and Miss Martian feel happy if there was no warmth in this place? Kami, she had barely been here for a minute and already she wanted to leave this place.

"Hey Kitsune, why are you here?" Miss Martian asked when Naruto entered the kitchen with her hands in her . The green-skinned girl smiled at her as she mixed the contents in her bowl. Judging from the looks of the mixture, Naruto could guess the Martian was trying to bake. The young female stopped mixing, tilted her head and beamed at her. "Are we going to do a mission today?"

Naruto grinned behind her mask and shook her head. "Sorry Miss Martian but I don't know if you guys will have a mission today. It isn't my duty to give you guys missions, that honor unfortunately belongs to Batman."

The female alien frowned at her response however, Miss Martian's frown only lasted a second before being replaced with a smile. "Then what brings you here Kitsune? Superboy and me don't get any visitors except for the members of the Team but, they are only here for ten minutes to ask Red Tornado about missions."

 _I never thought I would need to force kids to bond together,_ Naruto thought, flickering her eyes towards Miss Martian's amber eyes which shone with curiosity. It was time every single member of this team acted like family because no way was she allowing them just to communicate during missions. The members of the Justice League didn't know it but teammates could become a part of the family you never had.

Despite what most of the people in the village thought, Team Seven did have a bond stronger than most teams. There were days where Naruto had no one to rely on except her teammates and sensei. Naruto could vividly recall the days where Kakashi would randomly come into her apartment, telling her he was in the neighbourhood. The two of them knew her sensei came to check on her since Naruto knew damn well Kakashi lived in the other side of the village.

"I came to check on you and Superboy," she admitted to the teen as she took a seat on the stool. "I know it isn't easy for you to be far away from home. I know both Batman and Red Tornado aren't the most welcoming people or even the most understanding when it comes to moving to a new country or to a new world in your situation. I thought you guys might want a friendly ear."

"You're not from America, Kitsune?" Miss Martian asked. "I always thought you were from America since your first appearance was in this country."

Naruto shook her head and picked up the apple from the fruit bowl. She twirled the apple around the top of her finger before glancing at the pretty girl. When she started this business, she had already been in this country for three years now. In fact, Naruto wouldn't have become a Superhero if it weren't for the fact her son and his daycare center had been endanger from Mr Freeze.

No one formed the kids and get away with it.

"No, I'm from a country which is very near Japan," Naruto answered, putting the apple down. "I came to America when I was eighteen with a toddler on my back, and I didn't even start doing any superhero work until Yuuki was three years old."

Miss Martian frowned. "If you don't mind me asking Kitsune but why did you leave your home?"

"It is a long and complicated story kid," Naruto answered. "If you are still curious by the end of the day then I will try to give you an easy version to understand. Now tell me where is Superboy? I need to have a long and good talk about the extent of his powers."

"He's probably in his room," Miss Martian paused, flickered her eyes towards the hall, before dropping her voice into a whisper. "Kitsune, will Superman come and visit Superboy? I think it will make him really happy if Superman come and visit him."

At least someone was trying to take action about their teammate, Naruto thought to herself as she rubbed the sides of her head. If it had been Sasuke, she would have left them alone and tried to wait it out before doing anything about his issues. Perhaps the lack of communication between them had resulted him leaving their team alone. If she asked him about who he wanted to kill then would she have been able to show him they had the whole team behind him? No, there was no point of thinking about regrets.

The least she could be was grateful he came back to her.

"Superman is being a big baby when it comes to dealing with Superboy," Naruto informed the girl, who kept her eyes fixed on the bowl. "I am not going to lie to you Miss Martian but if he doesn't come around soon, I will drag him here to see Superboy. I can't do anything like that until a month has passed. Now let me see I can cheer him up from the pain Superman is giving him."

Miss Martian grinned at her response and placed the bowl on the table. Taking a deep breath, the green-skinned girl gestured for her to follow her to Superboy's room. As they walked through the corridor, Naruto couldn't help but notice the bounce in the girl's step. Normally the blonde would dismiss it as the girl being happy but Naruto didn't miss the way the alien's eyes lit up at the mention of Superboy. She knew from her own experience the girl was in the first stages of having a crush.

It never ended well when a teammate has a crush on another teammate.

They stopped walking when they reached the end of the corridor. Giving her a small wave, Miss Martian left her alone in front of the door. How was she going to talk to the boy about his issues? If he was like Superman, he would be willing to talk about his problems. Even if the boy didn't want to talk about his problems then it was fine. She knew better than anyone not to force anyone to talk about their issues.

Shaking her head, Naruto knocked on the door. Once she was done talking to Superboy, she better start heading towards Gotham Gazette to switch with her clone. She honestly didn't want to lose her internship with the newspaper because her clone decided not to do some work. She took a deep breath and tapped her foot as she continued to wait for Superboy to open the door.

The young woman relaxed her shoulders when Superboy opened the door. She blinked her eyes when she realized the boy was sleeping in a room which couldn't be bigger than her closet. Why did he pick this room of all places? Did he not realize there were bigger rooms across the hall? No, there must be a good reason for the boy to pick this room. There better be a good reason or else she would force the boy to pick a bigger room.

"What do you want?" Superboy asked, taking a step out of his room.

"I want to have a talk with you," Naruto answered with a small frown on her face. He raised his eyebrow at her but the blue-eyed woman sighed. This one didn't have much trust, she thought to herself as she stared into his blue eyes. It was understandable because Naruto would be the same if she went through what he went through. "Batman didn't send me here to have a talk with you."

"Did Superman come here with you?" He questioned her with eyes that just told her how much he wanted the Kryptonian to be here. How the hell could Superman ignore someone who needed his help? Even though Superboy wasn't conceived the natural way; it doesn't mean he didn't have the right to have his rights to be denied. It was obvious to see Superboy wanted Superman's acknowledgment.

"No," Naruto answered with a small frown on her face. "I don't think he will be coming here for the next couple of days. I'm not going to tell you that he is going to come here soon because I don't want to give you false hopes. Superman is having a hard time accepting the fact you are here and while I don't find it acceptable, Batman made me promise not to force Superman come here until a month has passed."

Superboy scowled, twisted his body away from her and took a step away from her. Maybe she should mention to him that if it affected the whole team then she would be allowed to bring Clark here. It wasn't like Batman forbid her from telling Superboy. Then again, Naruto wanted to do it when the teamwork was truly affected by it. She didn't want her words to be turned against her. Honestly everything would be easier if Superman just accepted the fact he had teenager to worry about and trained.

"If that's why you are here then you can leave."

"I didn't come here to talk about the asshole," Naruto informed him. "I came here to talk to you about your identity here. Batman gave me an overview about the members of the team but I lacked information when it comes to you. I don't know what the hell you can do, I don't know your name or even your likes and dislikes. I also want you to know if you want someone to talk to then I am always willing to listen to you, especially if you want to yell about your anger against the stupidity that is Superman."

"Superman isn't stupid."

 _He is if he can't see you for who you are,_ Naruto thought to herself as they walked into the living room. Was it better never knowing who your father or to know your father abandoned you? Those were questions she would always wonder whenever she heard the stories of her fellow orphans, single mothers and even with her own experience. Some would say never knowing who your father was better because they could build a picture of them in their head but, Naruto never believed it until she saw Superboy. Would it have been better for him to never know he was Superman's clone? The boy would be a lot happier if he never knew the truth.

Then again secrets could only last so long.

"Superman doesn't know what it is truly like not to have family," Naruto said to Superboy as the two of them took a seat on the couch. Superboy frowned at her and the blond gave him a smile before fiddling her hands together as she tried to express her reasons to him. "You know he is lucky to have been adopted by a loving family because he was able to experience things some orphans never have the chance to experience. Kids like you and me? We dream of having a family. We dream of having someone to accept us for who we are. I am not saying Superman is stupid because of his lack of intelligence. Superman is a hell lot smarter then me. He is dumb because he doesn't truly understand you."

"And you do? What do you understand about me?"

"I don't understand you as well as I would like but I do know stuff. I know you are kid who is angry and hurt that his parent refuses to acknowledge him," Naruto said sharply. "Yuuki's father had the same problem too except maybe a little bit worse since when his father does acknowledge him, he will be compared to his brother. I know you are teenager who has been through hell. I also know from Batman that until just recently, you have never seen the outside world. To be honest, you are child stuck in a teenager's body. You are someone who needs to understand who he is in this world."

"I know who I am! I am Superman's…"

"You are not his clone, you are your own person," he opened his mouth to argue with her but the kunoichi held her hand up. "Listen to me Superboy, you may have been created from Superman's DNA but it doesn't mean you are exactly like him. You are your own person and despite what those bastards in Cadmus told you, you can be your own hero. It is great you want to be Superman but tell me what do you want?"

"What I want?" Superboy asked.

Naruto nodded. "Ever since you came here, all people ever talked about was what they think is best for you or are doing things that they think you will prefer. Cadmus may have created you but they never gave you the choice of free will did they? In fact you wouldn't have gotten out if it weren't for Robin and the others. You live here because you have no other choice. Other than that, what do you want to do with yourself? Besides becoming a hero, have you thought of anything else?"

"No."

 _Of course not,_ she thought to herself as she stared at the confused teen. What had this boy seen? He might look like a sixteen year old but Superboy was still a child at heart. In fact he was a child when she thought about it. The boy had been alive for a couple of weeks now. If she really thought about it, Superboy was younger than her son when it came to timeline. At least Superman didn't have to think about the diaper change or deal with a baby's crying.

"I hope you will consider what I say to you because Superboy I want you to know that you always have a choice," Naruto informed him, standing up from her seat. "Now I will be back in a couple of hours to deal with everyone's training. Make sure you eat healthy and for the love of God, smile Superboy!"

"Why do you care so much?" Superboy asked. "I am no one to you."

"You are going to be one of my precious people, Superboy and I protect my precious people," Naruto answered, slipping her hands into her pocket. "And I care because you remind me of someone I used to know. Just like you, this person had no idea who they were. They questioned themselves, wondering why the hell were they born. If it weren't for that person, they wouldn't have found the path that lead to the answers they wanted. I want to be able to give you the answers you want and give you the things you deserve to have."

"You're not like the others are you?"

"Most of the members of the Justice League never had to question themselves about their existence, did they? None of them have to wonder what their real name was right?" Superboy blinked his eyes at her words and Naruto just smiled ruefully at him. "Surprised kid? I have also my own story to tell. Now if you excuse me, I better go back to work before my clone does something stupid. Oh yeah, I will probably be back tomorrow morning to start on everyone's training."

With those words, she left him alone to ponder over what she had to say to him. It may be a long time before Superboy realized what he wanted in life but when he decided on what he wanted to do then Naruto would support him.

* * *

"What are you watching, kiddo?" Naruto asked her son as she took a seat beside him. Her son put his finger on his mouth before looking back at the television, which was talking about Wayne's enterprise. She tilted her head as the television talked about the latest technological advances done by the company. Oh now she understood why her son was so interested in the T.V. She glanced at the shelf, where her son's first circuit board was created.

It had been nearly a year since Yuuki created that piece of circuit board and Naruto didn't know where he got this love of technology from. Naruto had no interest in these type of things while Sasuke would probably have no idea how to create them. She sighed and grimaced as she remembered the last talk she had with her son's teacher. The woman suggested her son should skip two grades, just because he was advanced for his age.

She didn't want her son to become another Itachi.

"I don't understand how Wayne Technology is owned by him," her son said, pointing at the image of Bruce Wayne. "He doesn't seem all that smart so why does he get to look at all that cool technology."

 _I need to teach my son how to read people,_ Naruto thought to herself, ruffling her son's hair. She knew very well what people thought of Bruce Wayne. The man was portrayed by the media as a notorious playboy who didn't know what to do with his money. There were many incidents in parties and charity events where the man caused a scene or said something stupid. To be honest, if she hadn't paid close attention to the pain and the calculating look in his blue eyes then she would also believe the media.

No, Bruce Wayne wore the playboy mask so well that even she would be fooled by him.

"And you think you should own it?" Naruto asked, pulling her son into her lap. Yuuki nodded his head before leaning his head against her chest, letting her to accept the warmth of his presence. Her son wanted to own a technology company which had to be furthest thing from her own dream. Before Naruto dreamt of becoming Hokage, she dreamt of becoming a part of the circus. She could remember a time when she even dreamt of working in a ramen stall, only to realize that it wouldn't give her the money and respect she wanted.

She sighed, run her hand through her son's hair and stared at the image of Bruce Wayne, who had a smile plastered on his face. The man on the television was truly a fake yet everyone in her work believed this man was truly a carefree man. She glanced down at her son and felt her heart clenched as she remembered the nights where Sasuke would be willing to talk about his family. Her best friend never recovered from the loss of his parents and could never force himself to act carefree.

 _What do you know about my pain, Naruto? You never had to watch your family die right in front of your eyes._

"Mummy, are you ok?" Her son asked, staring up at her with concern shining through his eyes. He placed his small hands around her cheeks, wiping away the tears flowing down her cheek. She swallowed down the lump formed in her throat and nodded her head. No way could she tell Yuuki about what his father went through. There was no way she could understand or even hope to understand what her best friend went through. Naruto felt her body shake as the image of her son's corpse flashed through her mind. She did not want to understand her lover's pain.

"You know you're my whole world right?" Naruto asked her son, placing her head on top of her son's head. "If you asked me to stop being Kitsune then you know I will do it in a heartbeat because no matter what, you will come first."

"I might wish for you to spend more time with me but I don't want Mummy to stop being Kitsune," her son whispered, twisting his head to look at her. He had a bright smile on his face. "Cuz the world needs Mummy and I am proud that Mummy saves the world."

 _You say this now but what if one day you think I abandoned you because of a job?_ Naruto thought as Yuuki turned his attention to the television, which was now talking about the conflict between North and South Rhelasia. She never wanted her son to feel like she loved her jobs more than him. She didn't want him to end up with issues like Sasuke or her. Naruto wanted her son to become better than Sasuke and her.

"I just want you to know that you just say the word and I will stop," she promised him. "Because you will always come first."

Because no matter what Batman thought, Naruto would always put her kid first. The world may be important but Yuuki was her blood. If anything were to happen to her son then Naruto would hunt the person who hurt her kid and make them pay. She glanced down at her son's blue eyes. She would make sure no one would ever try to get her kid. She would murder anyone who would even dare to think of experimenting on her son. She would not allow her son to become like Superboy.

Her son smiled brightly at her before glancing at the picture of her old team. Naruto felt her heart clenched when she saw the longing in her son's eyes as he stared at the image of Sasuke. Not for the first time in her life did Naruto blame herself for the lack of father figure in her son's life. If she held back on Sasuke then would he survive? Would everything be fine? Because no matter what her son say to her, Naruto knew she could never really be the father her son wanted.

"Mummy, why did Daddy leave us?" Yuuki whispered with his eyes still fixed on the photo. "You said he left us to be with god but why did he leave? Weren't you enough for him? Wasn't…"

Naruto took in a deep breath. "Your Daddy didn't leave us because he wanted too, Yuuki. He left us because he was a man filled with so much pain and guilt. Your Daddy left us because god thought that to help your father through his pain that he needed to be there with him."

Yuuki thinned his lips at her response but didn't call her out of her lie. Was it wrong for her to lie to her son? Naruto thought, staring at the image of Bruce Wayne holding his ward's shoulder. Should she tell Yuuki the truth? But she didn't want him to look at Sasuke and her differently. She didn't want him to learn the truth about the Uchiha clan just yet. It was times like these where she wished she had either Sakura, Hinata or even Shikamaru to deal with this. They would have been able to tell her whether or not she was doing the right thing to her kid.

Though she had no doubt that Sakura would feel betrayed by her. Her teammate had been in love with Sasuke since they were kids and not once did Sasuke acknowledge Sakura's feelings. She thinned her lips at this thought. Had it been okay for her to be in a relationship with Sasuke when her teammate clearly had strong feelings for him? She run her hand through Yuuki's spiky hair as she remembered the tears her teammate spilled when Sasuke deflected to Otogakure.

Even though it had been years since Sasuke's death, Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty for taking away Sakura's chance of being with Sasuke. Yet, she didn't feel any regret for doing it because it gave her Yuuki.

"Mummy, can you tell me a story about Team Seven? I really want to hear our Daddy saved you."

She could never regret her relationship with Sasuke because it gave her this small angel.

* * *

Dick couldn't stop himself from staring at Kitsune as she walked out of the Zeta-tubes with her hands in her pockets. From the moment he met Kitsune, Dick couldn't help but admired her. Out of everyone in the Justice League, Kitsune was not only the most youngest member in the group but also the most mysterious woman. Not even Bruce knew who she was and Bruce knew everything. His guardian didn't even know that Kitsune had a son.

How the hell could someone hide something like that from Bruce? Though he couldn't blame his guardian for not considering the idea that Kitsune had a child. Kitsune was just so free, relax and utterly terrifying when she wanted to be. It was for these reasons Dick found it hard to believe she was a mother. It almost made him wonder what kind of man had been able to get the woman to settle down for a bit or could even handle the woman.

"You didn't bring your son with you, Kitsune? Not that I am not glad he isn't here because well I don't think you will be able to train us with your kid standing there with you," Kid Flash said, snapping him out of his train of thought. Dick curled his lips into a smile when he saw Kitsune's shoulder twitched at his comment. "I mean you probably wouldn't be able to handle my moves with the kid around."

"Yuuki is in a science program that he signed up for school," Kitsune explained with a tone of fondness. "And kiddo, you probably should be upset that I didn't let Yuuki come in because my kid could do the training exercise I planned for you guys in one hour. Besides, I have seen your moves Wally and if you want to tap any woman's ass then you better try harder."

"Kitsune!" Dick laughed at Wally's indignation while Megan just giggled at Kitsune's words. "I thought you liked it."

"I found them terrible, I never said I liked them," Kitsune corrected, looking up at Wally. "Besides you shouldn't be flirting with a woman that is eight years your senior or who has a kid waiting for them. One day that mouth of yours will get you into trouble with a female who might just break your bones for the innuendo."

"Isn't it that a little bit extreme, Kitsune?" Aqualad asked, drawing their attention to him. "I do not deny females are powerful but a small comment should not be enough to warrent the anger of female."

"Try telling that to my old teammate," Kitsune said, shaking her head at him. "Once the training exercise is over, I will tell you the story of how my adopted brother was stupid enough to insult my teammate and if we have time after that, I will tell you the story of what my godfather did to the leader of my home."

"Does it involve any broken bones, Kitsune?" Megan asked.

"My teacher nearly died because he dared to do something that no sane man should do," Kitsune answered with a tone laced in amusement. Dick could tell from the relax posture that the young woman had and from the slight sadness in her tone that she had been close to her teacher. "Of course I doubt the four of you will do it because none of you are idiots...right?"

Dick felt his whole body shudder as he felt something cold clinged to his body. For a brief moment, he thought he saw the corpses of the people around him. For just one second, he wanted to take out his boomerang and placed it on himself. Death would be better than this choking presence. If he died then he could escape from this cold, evil presence. Just as soon as he felt the presence, it was gone.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"W-What was that?" Kid Flash wheezed, gazing at Kitsune with wide eyes.

"Killer intention," Kitsune answered. "It isn't really a technique but it is really effective when you are trying to terrify people. If the killer intent is strong enough then it is possible for you to become paralysed in fear and if it is powerful enough, you will get the image of your own death."

"Are you going to teach us that technique?" Superboy asked.

"No," Kitsune answered. "My job is to teach you five on how to work as a team. My job isn't to teach you techniques that would either cause death or get me into trouble with the team. Besides, none of you have the potential just yet to do what I just did."

"You don't know unless you teach us," Superboy argued.

"I know because the five of you are still innocent to the world around of you. Sure the five of you are protegee to your mentor and I know at least two of you had seen death but it doesn't mean you could muster murderous intent," Kitsune informed him. "Intent like mine is build from wars, from years of letting anger and vengeance clouding judgement. I hope the five of you will never get to see because let me tell you now kids, things like that would give you a scar that will never properly heal. Scars like that are build from the loss of family and friends and I hope none of you will experience any of those things ever again."

Dick could feel the whole room becoming somber as they took in the news that Kitsune presented them with. He had seen his parents murdered so did it mean he had the potential of doing what Kitsune did? But then again, he hadn't felt his anger fester. It had been years since Zucco had been apprehended so maybe he could not do what Kitsune could do. He should ask Bruce about it.

"I don't want to make you kids feel upset at what I told you but if you don't want to be seen as sidekicks then it is time you know these type of things," Kitsune explained. "I am not the only person in this world who could produce a killer intent like that. There are villains out there that could produce this killer intent and I want you to understand how they came to be," she paused and quickly added, "though some of the villains who could do them are just plain old crazy and none of you are crazy."

Almost everyone cracked a smile at her words.

"Now let's talk about the _fun_ training exercise I planned for you guys to do," Kitsune declared, putting her hands onto her hips. The way her voice was laced with excitement should have made Dick smiled but for some reason he could not help but shiver at her words. Something told him that it wouldn't be all that fun for them.

"Why do I have a feeling it isn't all that fun?" Wally asked.

"Cuz it isn't going to be all that fun for the five of you," Kitsune crackled. "If you ask Yuuki about what I plan for you guys to do, he will tell you that you need all the luck and energy you can get."

"If it's about speed then it's going to be easy."

"I knew I was forgetting something! Thank you for reminding me of your advantage, Kid Flash," Wally blinked his eyes and tilted his head at Kitsune, who slithered her way to them. For a just one minute, Dick had the idea that Wally was the poor prey which was going to be eaten by his predator. He had a terrible feeling that Kid Flash had just doomed them all.

The young woman pulled out a calligraphy brush from her pocket and Dick watched in fascination as a blue light glowed from the brush. He couldn't stop himself from inching closer to Kitsune, who was starting to write Japanese characters on Wally's costume. What the hell was happening? He knew Kitsune could do interesting things with her brush. Yet even now with it being done right in front of Dick's eyes, he still had no idea how she could make it work.

He frowned when he saw that Wally collapsed to the ground the moment Kitsune finished writing the final character.

"What did you just do, Kitsune?" Wally groaned, pushing himself up from the ground.

"I decided to give you extra-training," Kitsune answered. "I mean what's the point of it being a team-training exercise when you could easily do the exercise by yourself? Besides, you need to learn not to rely on your speed."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Kid Flash cried.

"I am giving you weight training, Flash Junior," Kid Flash bristled at Kitsune's nickname. "If we want this exercise to be successful then everyone here need to work together."

"How can I be of any help if you just slowed me down?"

"Do you or do you not have a brain? Think of another way to help until your body get used to the new gravity," Kitsune answered. "I gave you the lowest setting possible so there's nothing for you to complain about. It will take you at least an hour or two to get used to the new gravity setting."

"What's the maximum?"

"Probably twelve hours if you don't try to run," she replied, putting her hands together into a familiar hand sign. Why was she going to use clones? Dick wondered as a single shadow clone appeared right in front of them. The original Kitsune took off the headband around her arm and placed it on the clone's body. "Now let me get back to the topic at hand: team training. The five of you are going to try to chase after my beautiful clone here."

"Now I see why she did this to me," Kid Flash muttered. "But we still have Megan so things might still be fine."

"Did I mention that she isn't the only clone in this city?" Everyone groaned at her. "Your job is to catch my clone and identify her from the others. Luckily for you, I have decided to make your jobs easier and place my real headband on her so it will help make locating her easier. However, the clones in the city also wear headbands too but none of their headbands are truly real so this will make things easier for you."

"You do realize it could take us a while to find it?" Kid Flash asked her.

"If you are smart as I think you five are then you will easily find it in four hours," they all gaped at her and Kitsune let out a laugh.

"You said it takes your son under one hour to do this training exercise!" Superboy pointed out. "Are you telling us that a six year old could do a better job than us?"

"I am telling you my six-year-old son who knows how to spot the difference between my clones and me can do better than you. I am not saying any six year old can do it," Kitsune corrected. "Yuuki has been doing this training exercise from the moment he begged me to teach him how to be a ninja. In my son's first attempt in this exercise, it took him about seven hours to locate me. Besides you guys have something he doesn't have when he is trying to locate me."

"What happens if we can't locate you in four hours?"

"Then I will tell your mentors that they should be training you to the ground," Kitsune answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Also you will have the pleasure of babysitting Yuuki if you don't capture her on time."

If her son was anything like her then Dick had no intention of babysitting the devil.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be training the team?" Batman asked Kitsune as she walked into the Watchtower with her hands behind her head. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smile which just told him just how funny she thought his question was. Wait a second, Kitsune could use her clones to communicate with him or even train the team. "You're making your clones train the kids aren't you?"

"Bingo," Kitsune sang, staring at the monitor. "I am trying to make them catch my clone."

 _Was she trying to murder them_? Batman thought to himself as he kept his eyes fixed on the monitor. He knew from trying to locate Kitsune and working with the woman that the woman could disguise herself well. It probably wouldn't be a problem because of Miss Martian but Bruce knew the woman was a lot smarter than her appearance suggest. The young woman knew the abilities of Martian Manhunter and knew how to counteract his powers.

It would not surprise him if Kitsune had found a way to counteract them.

"Why did you come here? Shouldn't you wait for them to come back?" Batman asked, tearing his eyes away from the monitor. He stared at the young woman, who tilted her head before gliding towards him. What was she planning now? He eyed her pockets, where he knew the woman had several kunai and shurikens stored, before gazing at the woman's bright blue eyes.

"I came because I know you have monitors all around the city near Mount Justice," Kitsune answered, leaning towards him. Batman stiffened at her presence and for a brief moment, he thought he smelled the scent of apples and raspberries in her hair. "I am not going to make them chase me because even I am not that cruel to them. What do you think I was going to do? Paint the halls with bats."

He arched his eyebrow at her.

"It was one time."

He kept staring at her.

"Okay, it might have been three times but you have to admit it was a wonderful form of artwork," she informed him. "Besides, I wouldn't have done it if you didn't act like an ass...which reminds me, I need to plan a prank on Superman. I am either thinking of going to Wonder Woman and pretend to be him or find some embarrassing pictures of him as a kid and placing it around the tower."

Must he deal with her antics? Bruce thought, rubbing the sides of his temple. He did not want to deal with Kitsune and Superman arguing about the woman's pranks but on the other hand, he would prefer if someone else dealt with pranks. He also had other things to worry about. He shook his head and stared at the monitor, noticing a signal coming from a small island. Thinning his lips, Bruce tapped onto the island.

"Santa Prisca," Bruce muttered. "It seems like the island is still in full operation."

"Santa Prisca?" Kitsune asked, leaning forward to look at the map. "Where the hell is Santa Prisca?"

"It's a small island off the coast of Mexico," he explained, narrowing his eyes as he read through the report. "It's well known for producing a dangerous and illegal drug called Venom. They were supposed to finish manufacturing the drug a few months ago but the factory is still working."

"Should I go investigate it?"

This type of operation would be in Kitsune's speciality, Batman thought, looking down at the young woman in front of him. Out of everyone in the Justice League, Kitsune had the best chance of not being spotted. She was the only person, besides John, who could sneak in and come out of there without any problems. However, would it be worth the risk to send her there? He shouldn't send her to do a mission where she could only observe. It was a waste of her talents and time.

"No, I will send the team to do it," Bruce answered. "It will be a good mission for them to start with."

"Does that mean I need to stop the training exercise?" she questioned, fixing her eyes on him. He shook his head at her. Bruce might be curious on what was happening in the island but he had no intention of stopping the woman from doing her job. The woman's training may be what these kids need in the mission that he was going to send them in. "That's good to know because it means I can still choose the loser to babysit Yuuki."

"Do you think any of them will have the patience to deal with your son?"

"Yuuki is an angel compared to his classmates," Kitsune argued. "Besides I need someone to look after him while I go to a charity event on Saturday. My boss wants me to try to interview some billionaire about some business deal that he made."

"You don't sound excited about it," Bruce commented.

"Would you want to interview a billionaire playboy? Look there is nothing wrong about them but I just wonder how the hell can they take themselves seriously," Kitsune complained. "Like I look at the women surrounded by them and I can't help but wonder how they can be happy about them? Don't they want a serious relationship? Those women clinging to them would leave them as soon as they become bankrupt. Also, did I mention they are liars? Almost every billionaire playboy I seen and met are liars. Though some of them have the most delicious ass that I have the pleasure of seeing."

"Kitsune."

"What? A woman can't say she appreciate a man's ass," she eyed him. "Well I can't blame you for saying that since you got a stick up your ass. I bet you have never gotten laid before."

 _If only you know Kitsune,_ Batman thought, feeling his lips curled into a smirk. The twenty-three year old stared at him, narrowed her eyes and placed her arms against her chest. He twisted his body away from her, only for her to grab hold of his arm. He arched his eyebrow at her but the blond-haired woman looked up at him with her bright eyes fixed on him.

"You're serious aren't you? You have gotten laid before," she stated and he shrugged his shoulders at her. Kitsune tilted her head. "How the hell is that possible? What kind of woman goes for a brooding bastard? It's your eyes isn't it? I bet you must give them a look that just made them want to jump on you...and maybe your body probably helps too. I mean if your wonderful personality doesn't do it for them then your body does."

"If you're going to discuss about my personal life then you should go back to Mount Justice."

"Fine but I will get you to tell me who was the women that was able to get into Batman's pants," she called out, walking towards the Zeta-tubes. He shook his head and stared at the monitor. Kitsune was probably one of the strangest woman Bruce had ever met but he would admit that she was perhaps one of the most amusing people he knew.

Though he would rather die than admit it to her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favorites and follows. I know it has been a long time since I updated but I hadn't had any inspiration for this chapter.

* * *

Yuuki couldn't help but tilt his head as he stared at the five teens who were going to take care of him while his mother does her daytime job. He didn't exactly understand why his mother was forcing them to babysit him but he wasn't going to complain about it. It was better than having his mother's clones taking care of him. At least with them, he knew there was no chance for them to suddenly disappear because they didn't notice the pointy end of the table.

"I probably will be back by eleven," his mother said, smiling widely at the five teens who all nodded their heads at her. Yuuki knew from the upset expression on their faces that none of them wanted to take care of him. He didn't understand why they were babysitting him while his mother went to work. He didn't even want to know how his mummy manage to get them to agree to babysit him. "If I find out that the five of you lost sight of my son or allowed him to have any sweets then I will make the training exercise you experienced a hell lot harder."

Which kind of training exercise did his Mummy gave them? He bet she made it harder for them because they were older than him. No matter what his Mummy said, Yuuki knew that his mother sometimes went easy on him during training. If he didn't know his mother would deny it, he would call her out for it and beg for her to make it harder for him. He wanted her to make him as strong as she was. He wanted to be just as a good as a shinobi as she had been.

"How could you make the training exercise harder? Searching for your clones took us a good eight hours," the red-haired teen complained. Yuuki frowned. Did his Mummy really make them look for her clones? He knew from experience that it was hard to spot the clones. Sometimes they could be ordinary people or sometimes if his mother was feeling particularly harsh, she would place herself in the training exercise and expect him to find her.

It was only now that Yuuki could find his mother in the space of one hour.

"Did you know why it took you eight hours to find my clone? 'Cause I expected you guys to find them in the space of four hours," His mother questioned them with her arms folded against her chest. Eight hours? That was only an hour longer than him. How could they take so long to find his Mummy? They had more help than he ever did. At least they had each other for help because Yuuki always did this training exercise by himself.

The five teens shook their heads at her.

"The five of you didn't work like a team straight away," his mother explained, tapping her foot. "When I heard that the five of you were able to take down Mister Twister, I thought the five of you figured out how to work as a team. It's for that reason I hadn't used the test my teacher gave my team because I thought it was pointless. I guess I was wrong because the five of you didn't work together as a team. Robin, why did you keep disappearing from your team? Do you think everyone knows what is going through their head? They haven't worked with you as long as Batman."

The black-haired teen looked put down at the reminder while Naruto shook her head at them. His mother surveyed the rest of the team, who all rubbed their heads as they stared at her. Yuuki pitied them for having to deal with his mother's scolding but he knew better than to stop his mother from ranting at them. His mother would have given them the talk sooner or later.

"Kid Flash, you think the moment you got your speed back you should chase me around the city to find me? That is a waste of energy," his mother ranted, placing her hands on her hips. "I warned you that I have clones around here. Though to be fair on you, I did make a hundred clones as a decoy but still you should have made a plan before rushing to find the clone with my headband."

"I thought it would make the job easier."

"It will also hinder you when you are doing a mission," his mother stated. "What if you faced an opponent who could make multiple copies of themselves without feeling tired? Do you think it will be a smart idea for you to keep knocking them down? Because unless you are a stamina demon like me, then this isn't the way to work. Think before you act."

"Superboy, you had the right idea of trying to knock me down but you executed it badly," Naruto informed the black-haired teen. "If I was weak then it would have worked brilliantly but I am a lot stronger than my body type suggests as you might have realize. Next time, utilize your strength in a way that surprise me."

"Miss Martian and Aqualad, you got the idea that you needed to work together to find me," his mother praised with her blue eyes sparkling as she looked at them. "I liked the fact that you used Miss Martian telepathic powers to figure out where my clones was but it was also a very risky move to take. As you figure out Miss Martian, each one of my clones had taunted you, telling you that they were the clone with the real headband."

Miss Martian nodded her head. "We didn't consider the idea that your clones were going to play a game with us."

"We presumed that they didn't have any real thoughts since they obey your orders," Aqualad admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "From what Aquaman told me, your clones do what you say without question so I presumed one of them would have the thought of having the headband with you. We were wrong."

"My clones don't always obey me," Naruto informed Aqualad. "In fact, if I tell them to read a long science article, they would give me a look that said I am crazy. Sometimes, I even have a hard time of telling them not to let Yuuki near any piece of technology since I don't want to come home to find my T.V disassembled again."

"It was just one time," Yuuki reminded his mother. He didn't mean to disassemble his mother's television but he had been curious to find out how it worked. He just wanted to know if he could make a television without having his mother going out to buy one for them. If he could figure out how to work the technology or make it even better than his mother wouldn't have to waste her savings trying to buy them technology that he knew were out of her price range.

"I nearly had a heart attack," his mother said, ruffling his temporary red hair. "Though I was glad that you did manage to find a way to fix it but I am saying this again, you won't do something like that without my supervision."

"Yes, Mummy."

They both knew he had already broken the rule more than once but as long as he didn't get hurt or did it while she was at work then everything was fine. He knew his Mummy just wanted the best of him and needed him with her. Yuuki knew this whenever his mother closed her eyes and called out for his father's name. He knew if anything happened to him then his Mummy would become even scarier than the Joker. Out of everyone in the Justice League, it was his Mummy who was the most dangerous.

"Isn't he a little bit young to be playing with technology?" Robin asked, tilting his head at his mother.

"He build his first circuit board when he was five," his mother informed them and Yuuki knew that he didn't need to look behind a mask to see his mother's proud smile. "I don't think I can stop him from playing with technology...and should you be the one to talk Robin? I know you can hack into systems and you know your way through the tech but you don't see me complaining to Batman."

"No but you frustrate him," Robin muttered.

His mother frustrated everyone, Yuuki wanted to tell him. From the stories his mother's summons told him, his mother had always been a frustrating woman to deal with. His mother didn't know this but Gamakichi always told him stories about his mother's search for his father. Gamakichi tried very hard to hide it but Yuuki knew the frog hadn't liked his father. He didn't know why but Gamakichi had a reason for not liking him. There was a reason why the toad didn't like his father but he would never tell him.

Just like he knew his mother would never tell him how his father really died.

"I frustrate him because I don't play the mind games the way he wants," his mother said. "If he wants to know something then he only need to ask me because I am willing to tell him what he wants to know...well almost everything," his mother looked down at her watch. "Well I better go now because I don't want to be late for the charity event. This is the last time I will have my clone volunteered themselves for a charity event."

 _You always say that but you still use your clones during working hours,_ Yuuki thought, smiling widely at his mother. It wasn't his mother's fault. He knew it wasn't easy for his mother to be both a hero and a reporter but sometimes Yuuki wonder if lying to the world was really all that important. No one could hurt them. His mother was one of the strongest woman in the world so why should she hide who she was? His mother could kick anyone's ass.

"Are you seeing anyone Kitsune? Cuz I was hoping I could try my moves on you," Kid Flash said.

His mother snorted. "Ask me again in ten years and I might consider trying out your moves. Until then, I am sorry to say but I have only one man in my life: Yuuki."

 _I wouldn't mind if you go out on dates,_ Yuuki thought, staring at his mother. He didn't want her to be alone for the rest of her life. His father was dead and was never ever going to come back to them. His father would understand if his mother decided to marry someone else. Yuuki would be happy if his mother dated someone because it meant she wasn't all that alone. It would prove everyone wrong about his mother because there was nothing wrong with his mother.

He wanted his mother to be happy.

* * *

Naruto rubbed her shoulder and eyed the hotel in front of her with weariness. Must she really dress up for these events? She wondered, looking down at the blue dress. Sure she needed to interview Bruce Wayne about his deal with Queen Industries but did she really need to wear a dress? She rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe she should just tell her boss that she couldn't do it. She could just say Yuuki caught something but she also didn't want her boss to be furious with her.

Still why must she interview an asshole? She wondered to herself as she opened the door. Was it because she was the youngest member in the newspaper? Of course, it had to be that reason because Bruce Wayne had a thing for young beautiful woman as her boss would always comment. It should make her happy someone acknowledge her looks but she didn't want her looks to be used to interview some ass who wouldn't pay much attention to her questions. She did have more than her looks going for her.

Okay, she was not that smart but Naruto was still a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Invitation?" One of the security guards asked when she reached the entrance of the ballroom.

Naruto smiled and pulled out the cream-coloured invitation card that her boss had given to her before she left work. Smiling tightly, she handed it over the security guard, who flipped the card open. He raised his eyebrow, stared down at her before slowly gesturing for her to go in.

She bowed to the guards, whose eyes lingered on her face. They probably were thinking of whether the birthmarks on her face were birthmarks or scars. It wouldn't be the first time people in this country wondered about the truth of her looks. Some of the men, who her college roommate forced her to go out with, had asked time in and time out if the marks on her face were real. The answer had always been a yes, which earned strange looks from those men.

"What is a pretty lady like you standing here by yourself?"

Naruto twisted her head around and was taken aback at the sight of a smiling Bruce Wayne standing behind her with two glasses of champagne in his hands. Was her boss right? Did this billionaire playboy only seem to go for anything that has a pretty face? No, if her instincts were right then what she saw on television wasn't the real person. Maybe if she found out the real Bruce Wayne and exposed him then maybe, just maybe, she could get a better job.

"Maybe I am waiting for a handsome man like yourself to come here and talk to me," Naruto said, giving him a smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Naruto."

"You don't sound like you come from America," Bruce said but the blonde didn't miss the calculating look in his eyes. "Could I know where you come from?"

"It isn't a place you would know of," Naruto admitted, thinning her lips as memories of her past flooded into her mind. This wasn't the time for her to remember her home. "It's a small country near Japan but that isn't why I'm here. I'm curious to know more about Bruce Wayne and his deal with the Queens."

The man stiffened at her words before shooting her a smile that would have made any sane woman, but her, swoon. If it weren't for the emotions radiating out of him then Naruto would have believed that smile of his. She would have dismissed the stiffening but it was hard for her to dismiss the emotions radiating out of him. Emotions of suspicion had always been hard for her to dismiss, not when it reminded her of the days of the war.

"And why would a gorgeous woman like yourself be interested about my deal with the Queens? You don't look like you're the type that care about technology deals," Bruce said as the blonde gulped down the champagne.

Shrugging her shoulders, Naruto said, "I ain't going to deny that; I don't really care about technology deals but I was told to interview you. If someone tells me about technology then I will think that you are talking in an alien language, which annoys my adorable little son."

"You're a mother," He said it with so much surprise that it made Naruto laugh.

"You aren't the first person to be surprised about the fact that I'm a mother," Naruto informed him as her smile faded when she thought of her baby boy. Was he having fun? Was he causing trouble? God, she hoped so. If not to make sure those brats work together like a team then it was for her to be reassured that her kid was going to be fine.

Sometimes she really felt like she didn't know if she was being a great mom or if she was just terrible.

"How old is your kid?"

"He's six," Naruto said, smiling brightly. "But he's a smart for his age…he inherited that from his father."

Her smile faded as memories of Sasuke flooded into her mind. It had been six years since she killed him, six years since she deprived her son of his father. She hadn't known she was pregnant until after the war and how she regretted it. No, even if she hadn't had Yuuki, she would still regret what she did.

Because no matter what Sasuke did, she loved him.

"I'm guessing the father abandoned you."

"He died before I found out that I was going to have a kid."

Bruce just stared at her but the blonde could see the man did not have any pity for her, which almost reminded her of how Batman reacted about Yuuki. He hadn't looked at her with sympathy for losing the father of her child. She hated how people think she was some poor girl who was stuck raising a child by herself.

She hated how people think it was sad that her son had no father, that she hadn't had the chance to tell him.

"To apologize for my rude question, I'll be happy to answer any questions that you have."

"Rude question? Nah, you asked a reasonable question," Naruto answered, waving her hand off. "But there is no take backs so be ready for me to grill you about it."

"Go ahead Ms. Uzumaki."

"Naruto."

"Oh?"

"Ms. Uzumaki makes me sound old and I'm not old," Naruto declared, grinning at him. "Now where do I begin? I know! What caused you to have this deal and what is it all about? Please explain it in a way that even a simple person like me can understand."

Maybe by hearing this deal, Naruto could become closer to her son and understand his immense joy in technology.

* * *

Dick couldn't help but stare at the red-haired boy, who was staring at Connor's bike with so much awe and curiosity that it wouldn't surprise the boy if this little kid was going to play with it. He tilted his head and glanced at Wally, who was still having a hard time processing that this little boy was Kitsune's son. Not that he could blame him because it was still very hard to believe the youngest member of the league had a kid.

"Staring at me won't make me disappear," Yuuki said, drawing his attention away from the bike and to Wally. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I still can't believe Kitsune has a kid," Wally muttered, running his hand through his hair as he gazed at the curious little boy. "Not only that but her kid is nothing like her. Kitsune is wild but this kid is anything but that. He doesn't even look like her."

"Mummy says I take after Daddy when it comes to who I look like," Yuuki said, blinking his big blue eyes at them. "The only thing I have that says that I'm my Mummy's kid is my eyes. Daddy had black eyes."

"Does Kitsune talk about your father a lot?" Miss Martian asked, looking at the little boy with curiosity. Connor looked away from his bike and stared at the red-haired boy, whose smile faded and was replaced with a frown. It wasn't a sad frown, no it was one that showed he was contemplating answering their questions.

"Daddy and Mummy went to school together," Yuuki answered, looking down at his small hands. "Mummy said that Daddy was one of the smartest boys in her year, the only one smarter then Daddy is Mummy's closest male friend. She said that I look like Daddy when he was my age. Mummy says she loved Daddy since she was twelve even when he scowls. She said that Daddy needed to go and be with the angels, to be with his family."

Dick blinked his eyes at the sight of the sullen boy before glancing at his teammates, who looked just as lost as he felt. How the hell do you cheer up an upset boy? Kitsune warned them not to give her son any sweets, which was just plain cruel. He thinned his lips, run his hand through his hair and stared at the sad boy.

"Do you want to see some cool tricks?" Aqualad asked, drawing the boy's attention towards them.

"What kind of trick? Are you going to show me how your superpowers work? 'Cause I want some idea on how to make a new jutsu! I'm going to be a better fighter then my Mummy! I wanna show everyone that I'm my mum's son," The little boy declared, puffing his chest so high that Dick was almost tempted to say that the kid looked cute. Yet the memory of the mess he made in the kitchen was enough for him to reconsider this idea.

"What do you mean Yuuki?"

"I look like Daddy and I act like Daddy's big brother but I don't act like Mummy," Yuuki explained, looking at them like they were idiots for not understanding him. "Whenever people look at me, they will say that I must look like Daddy because I don't have anything to tell that I'm Mummy's son except my eyes."

"And shouldn't you be happy? Your Dad is gone and you know who you look like when you look at the mirror," Connor grumbled.

Yukio scowled. "Mummy always look sad whenever she looks at me and it is because I look like Daddy. She misses Daddy so much that she left her home and friends."

"You know that your Mum only thinks about you, don't you?" Morgan asked, drawing everyone's attention to her. The alien girl smiled hesitantly and stared at the upset boy, who looked up at her with surprise. Taking a deep breath, Miss Martian continued. "When we finally caught your mother, the only thought she had was if you were okay and how you would do a better job then us in finding her. I don't even need to read her mind to know that she loves you a lot."

"I know Mummy loves me but I don't want her to be sad," Yuuki muttered. "She is always sad or in pain because she has to take care of me, go to her day time job or be a superhero. I want her happy, I don't want her to think of Daddy every time."

"Has Kitsune ever gone on a date?" Wally asked and Dick couldn't stop himself from whacking the boy in the head for asking such a personal question.

"Mummy is too busy to date," Yuuki answered, frowning. "She says she doesn't want to date but she is lonely too. I want a Daddy too but I don't want to tell Mummy that because it will make her sad."

Looking at the thoughtful boy, Dick wondered if this was how Yuuki feel then what did Kitsune feel. In fact, he wondered about Batman and his lack of personal relationships. Unlike the other members of the league, he knew his adoptive father wasn't all that interested in making a meaningful relationship.

He wondered why that was the case.

* * *

"How was babysitting Kitsune's son?" Bruce asked, staring at Dick, who was being unusually quiet. It had been a long time since his adoptive son was this quiet. In fact, the last time this boy was this quiet was on the day his parents died. He thinned his lips, folded his arms against his chest while Alfred stared at his ward with worrying eyes.

"Kitsune's son is a lot different from what she presented him as," Dick answered, taking off his sunglasses. "If Kitsune is happy go lucky then her son isn't all that happy go lucky. He talks a lot like his mum but he is thoughtful. Are all six-year-olds thoughtful like him?"

Bruce thinned his lips and tried to whack his memory of the last six-year-old he truly talked too. Now that he thought about it, there weren't many kids he interacted with. The last actual kid he interacted was Dick and that was when he was nine-years-old. Kitsune's son is even younger then Dick.

"They usually aren't but Kitsune is a single mother that is juggling two lives isn't she?" Alfred questioned, raising his eyebrows at them. "It mustn't be easy for her to raise a child and her son must be smart enough to realize this. What about the father? Does he not take care of the child too?"

"He's dead," Bruce answered before Dick could reply. "Died long before Kitsune found out that she was going to be a mother."

"Is it really that hard to be a single mother?"

Bruce nodded his head and mused about the little blond-haired reporter that wasn't really fooled with his playboy personality. He couldn't be a hundred percent certain but that reporter had to be Kitsune. He might have never seen his colleague's face before but he definitely was able to spot her voice and accent.

Only Kitsune had an accent that didn't sound anything familiar to the world around him. He could recognize her loud and mischievous voice anywhere but he couldn't confirm it yet. The two of them had kids but while Kitsune was a happy woman. Naruto Uzumaki might be playful like his colleague but there was an underlying sadness in her.

"Not everyone is fortunate like Master Bruce," Alfred informed Dick. "Woman like Kitsune work very hard to provide things for their children. She needs to pay the bills, take her son to school, go to work, do work for the justice league and clean the house. If anyone should be called super, it should be her. Even I would be overwhelm with the amount of work that she had to go through."

"Yes, but Kitsune make clones and you can't make clones," Dick said, rolling his eyes and smiling. "Yuuki told us that making clones is really hard if they weren't like his mother. He also said that she uses them to do chores and keep an eye on him."

"And why did he tell you?"

"Wally wanted to know how Kitsune could keep an eye on him because the moment you take your eyes off of him, he's going to be playing with technology."

"Complete opposite of his mother," Bruce stated, earning a confused look from the others.

"What do you mean Master Bruce?"

"Someone always has to force Kitsune to be near technology and you can't trust her with technology."

It was a good thing Kitsune's son had a love for technology because Bruce wondered how the woman survived so far without destroying anything. The woman could barely make tea, which was saying something since it wasn't that hard to make tea. His collegue says it was because the technology was just too advance for her but her home couldn't be that backwards.

"…So how was the gala?" Dick asked, snapping him from his train of thought.

"It was interesting," Bruce answered, thinning his lips as he remembered the blond-haired reporter that he was certain was Kitsune. If the woman today was really Kitsune then he could understand why she gave herself that nickname. The birthmarks on that woman's cheeks made it seem like she had some animal heritage.

"Interesting? Did someone caught your eye?"

"A reporter," Bruce answered vaguely, flickering his eyes to Dick, who blinked his eyes at those words. "She is a pretty woman that might have the clues to solve the mystery of Kitsune."

"You think she's Kitsune?" Dick asked, looking so excited that Bruce was tempted to smile at him. Alfred blinked his eyes before raising his eyebrows at him but he just ignored what the butler was asking him. "Did you get her number? Because we can hack into her phone and see if it is true. I mean Kitsune isn't tech savvy enough to make a firewall."

"She wouldn't give it to me."

Dick blinked his eyes and gawked at him while Alfred looked faintly amused at his words.

"There's a woman out there that refuses to give Bruce Wayne her number?" Dick asked once he finally managed to stop looking like a dead fish. "Did she tell you why?"

"I believe her reason was that she didn't give her numbers to men who faked their emotions or their behavior," Bruce answered, taking a sip of his juice.

If he was another man then he would feel humiliated in the way she turned him down. He would have believed that the woman was just playing with him but Bruce knew better. He knew even if she wasn't Kitsune that it would be a bad idea to get involved with her or get close to her. She had a young son, who she saw as her world, and there was no way she would entertain getting close to him if she thought he would not be the right man for her son.

He didn't want to be with someone and disappoint them.

"…Was the reporter hot?" Dick asked.

"Dick!" Alfred said sharply. "That isn't a question you ask in the dining room table!"

"She is," Bruce answered truthfully. "And she isn't like any of the woman that you would meet in the gala. She didn't try to flirt with me but she made the interview seem like a conversation between two friends. Each time I talked about something technology, she would ask me to explain it and then make a comment about how her son would love to hear this."

"Are you going to try and see her again?" Alfred asked and Bruce knew from the glint in his butler's eyes that he had a crazy plan.

"I will probably see her again if the newspaper wants to do another interview."

"What newspaper did you say she work in?"

"I didn't tell you."

"Humour me."

"Gotham Gazette."

Why oh why did he have a feeling that Alfred was going to do something that would not only change his life but make things worse. He better be on his guard and make sure to do some check on his butler's plans.

He didn't want to go through the pain of another blind date.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
